Project Summary Over the past 12 years we have developed and populated a biological pathway knowledgebase and con- structed tools for browsing and mining our content, analyzing user data, and integrating pathway data with other data resources. We are uniquely positioned to move forward into the new world of highly integrated, cost-effective bioinformatics, serving experimental and computational biologists in basic, translational, and clinical research settings.